


[Podfic] Independence Wars

by sophinisba



Series: Chromatic Podfic 2011 [6]
Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Community: chromatic_podfic, Family, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Gen, Immigration & Emigration, Latino Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Puerto Rico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: redletters's story read aloud:"If you had all that here, why would you want to go back to Puerto Rico?""Oh, even if you didn't have all that here, why would you want to go back there?"





	[Podfic] Independence Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Independence Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141835) by [redletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redletters/pseuds/redletters). 



> Recorded for the Chromatic Podfic challenge, February 2011. At the time the author was using a different name and that's why the recording doesn't match the cover (which I added while archiving in October 2017).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/West%20Side%20Story/Independence%20Wars.mp3) | **Size:** 8.5 MB | **Duration:** 18 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
